


Survival

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Instincts at play, M/M, Survival, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Survival is paramount.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Survival

Survival was his only thought. He could hear the screams of his dying pack. Bonds were snapping left, right, and center. He had already put his pregnant wife and daughter to rest as a kindness. He did not want them to burn alive. His sister, his Alpha was not as kind. She had already let her youngest set of twins burn alive.

Peter was shoving against the border of the mountain ash barrier. It glowed in a rainbow of colors. The pack's left hand growled. Not in frustration but to give himself more strength. He felt more bonds snap. 

He howled and the barrier broke. 

The bond with his Alpha snapped. 

Peter ran. His badly burned body hurting like a motherfucker. He evaded the hunters and made his way deeper into the Preserve where he jumped into the lake to wash away the wolfsbane from his wounds. 

He shifted and curled up in a hidden den and miserably thought about all the lost lives. 

Peter lost himself in thoughts.

When he came back to himself in the morning a small body was curled against his side.

It took him a moment to realize it was Cora.

He nudged her awake after shifting back and pulled her into an embrace.

Cora cried as did Peter.

When he looked at the pair of them in the mirror the lake water provided he saw his eyes were red.

OoO

»This is insane, Stiles. You know these woods are private property,« Scott protested.

Stiles waved his words away.

»Come on … you are not usually such a ninny, Scott,« Stiles said.

Scott grumbled under his breath but ceased his protest.

They made their way to the burned-out ruins of the Hale House. 

Stiles had heard there was a torn apart body in the Preserve. He wanted to see it.

The two boys stumbled through the woods in the dark. Neither seeing the red-eyed wolf that followed them through the night.

OoO

Peter watched the boys that traipsed through his territory.

Earlier in the day, he had ripped apart a trespassing Alpha only to realize it had been Laura, the niece that had left before the ashes of her home had been cold and searched for bodies. He couldn't feel remorse.

He saw the asthmatic boy screech and tumble backward into the other boy who flailed for a moment before he fell backward down one of the hidden ravines.

Asthmatic boy screamed for his friend but didn't do anything else.

Peter made his way down and saw the broken boy lie there. His eyes were moving around frantically but it seemed he couldn't move of even talk. With the angle he was lying at, he had probably broken his spine and was on death's door.

Asthmatic boy stopped. Peter heard a body drop to the ground. He did not care.

Instead, he concentrated on the boy in front of him. It smelled insanely good. He slowly walked towards him, nosed at his neck to scent him.

He saw the eyes of the boy widen in panic.

Peter gave a wolfy grin and gently bit him into the wrist. He would have this boy in his pack and make him his. But first, he would ensure his continued survival and physical integrity.

OoO

Stiles had lost consciousness after his fall. When he woke back up he did not hurt all over as he had before.

He considered that he had dreamed about the wolf biting him.

But only for a heartbeat.

He felt different and there were two wolves curled up against his sides.

He could smell them, hear their hearts beating, and being near them felt just right.

Stiles didn't know how but he had survived the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
